horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lit Right Now
"Lit Right Now" 'is a song by American rap & dance duo and brothers Ayo & Teo. It was released on March 2, 2017, as the brothers' second non-album single. Lyrics [Intro: Ayo & ''Teo] Aye Mateo man, wake up man, c'mon You over there sleep, but I'm lit man, get up! Why? Get up! Why? Boy get up because... Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! Ayo I'm so lit right now, your life is so borin', ayy Why y'all sleepin' on me? I can hear you snorin', ayy I'm so lit right now, my diamonds on that wet, wet Makin' hits right now, I swear we up next, next Lit up in France, and in Europe Countin' big bands on the tour bus All the girls go crazy off that reverse Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 1: Ayo They say, "Ayo why you always wearing Bape man" Call up big ape 'cause I'm little ape man Boppin' multiply by 3 times 8 man Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 2: Teo They say, "Teo, why Medusa all up on you?" In Barbados eating sushi like I'm Kung Fu Thought I couldn't do it well, I guess I fooled you Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 3: Teo For my real bros, we up next, yeah I rock real gold on my neck, yeah We got real goals, let's get a check, yeah Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! Ayo I'm so lit right now, your life is so borin', ayy Why y'all sleepin' on me? I can hear you snorin', ayy I'm so lit right now, my diamonds on that wet, wet Makin' hits right now, I swear we up next, next Lit up in France, and in Europe Countin' big bands on the tour bus All the girls go crazy off that reverse Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 4: Ayo Hop up in the Jag, flexin' on my haters Diamonds from France plus all my meals catered I like my foreign women, all flavors Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 5: Teo Yeah, yeah, yeah, (yeah yeah) I'm so lit right now Brrrt, brrrt, brrrt, please don't call right now Brrrt, brrrt, brrrt, I'm with your chick right now Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! 6: Ayo We so lit, whip like this We so lit, drop like this We so lit, we so lit Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! Ayo I'm so lit right now, your life is so borin', ayy Why y'all sleepin' on me? I can hear you snorin', ayy I'm so lit right now, my diamonds on that wet, wet Makin' hits right now, I swear we up next, next Lit up in France, and in Europe Countin' big bands on the tour bus All the girls go crazy off that reverse Ayo & Teo I'm so lit right now Okay, okay, okay, ugh! Why It Sucks # Ayo and Teo sound '''EXTREMELY ANNOYING in this song. # Ayo says he and Teo are making hits. However, they only have one hit which is "Rolex", but this was released before it, meaning that the lyric is stupid. # The song was remixed by Sydney McGee, who somehow made this song a hundred times worse. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is slightly annoying, but overall not bad. # The single cover is quite cool. Official Audio Category:Ayo & Teo Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Annoying Songs